I Know She Loves The Sunrise
by fancykidx
Summary: Response to suburbs' PHM challenge #10. She was afraid to ask why there was a goldfish swimming in the bathtub. Kevin/Macy.


**This is a response to suburbs' PHM challenge #10: Opening Line Challenge. This was originally a fic based on a few lyrics from a Jack Johnson song called "Flake," but I realized that I could incorporate the challenge into it, too. I'm not a HUGE fan of Kevin/Macy (Nick/Macy are just too adorable of a couple), but when I was writing this, it sounded more like something Kevin would do. Anyway, it's definitely not my best work (I'm not particularly happy with how i ended it) but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or anything else in this story except the plotline.**

* * *

_I know she loves the sunrise  
No longer sees it with her sleeping eyes _

_"Flake" by Jack Johnson_

She was afraid to ask why there was a goldfish swimming in the bathtub.

In all honesty, though, she should have braced herself for something like this: when Nick Lucas, the picture of calm, calls you at 5:30 in the morning frantically telling you to come over as quick as you can, you should know something is wrong.

And so, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas, Macy ran to the firehouse as quick as she could. Nick and Joe were both standing in the doorway waiting for her, and it was funny how completely opposite their facial expressions were: Nick's expression was one of irritation, while Joe was barely containing his laughter.

"Macy, I apologize for inconveniencing you like this. I tried to tell him it was just too early, but he wasn't listening at all," Nick said, before dragging her up the staircase and into the second floor bathroom.

The problem is, Macy can't tell what she should be more wary about: the goldfish swimming in the bathtub, or the fact that Kevin Lucas was currently sitting on the floor with two plates of food in front of him, smiling brightly up at her. "Hi, Macy!"

Macy stared for a second. "Hey, Kevin…?" She glanced back at Nick and Joe for an explanation, but they were already backing out of the room. Joe winked at her and mouthed "Have fun!" before they closed the door, their footsteps echoing down the hallway.

"Come sit!" Kevin said, and Macy couldn't say no, because how could you say no to someone smiling at you like that?

Macy sat down, her back leaning against the bathtub. "So… what's this all about, Kevin?"

Instead of answering, Kevin pushed one of the plates of food toward her – pancakes, eggs, sausage, and orange slices – and gestured for her to start eating. Macy glanced down at the food and suddenly she was starving, as she grabbed the fork and started eating the eggs, while simultaneously pouring copious amounts of syrup on her pancakes.

They ate in silence, occasionally glancing up at each other and smiling. Macy noticed that Kevin seemed to be more fidgety than normal, glancing at his watch every few minutes and running his fingers through his hair. She wondered what was going on, but she figured she would find out eventually and dropped it.

After finishing their food, Kevin pulled off his shoes and started rolling up the bottoms of his pajamas. "What are you doing?" Macy asked, as Kevin stepped in the bathtub with the fish, sitting carefully on the edge.

"Join me, Mace." He said, and Macy was getting slightly annoyed at how secretive he was being: _what was going on?_

"Kevin, what are you up to?" She asked again, and this time she was not having any of his silence.

Kevin sighed. "I'll tell you when you get your feet wet. Now hurry up, you're going to miss it!"

As soon as Macy perched herself carefully on the edge with him, she asked, "What am I going to miss?"

"Look." Was all he said, before pointing out the window directly opposite from where they were sitting.

What Macy saw rendered her momentarily breathless.

Rising in the horizon, creating the most beautiful red and orange hues, was the sun in all its glory. The sky looked straight off of a canvas, with the clouds reflecting the light from the sun. The window was open, and Macy could hear the sounds of the birds chirping and she could smell the scent of grass and outside. And even as Macy watched, a flock of birds flew out of the nearest tree and into the sky, beating their wings in the still air.

Macy looked back at Kevin in awe and found him staring at her, a flicker of some emotion that Macy couldn't place burning in his eyes. "Is this what you wanted me to see?"

Kevin nodded slowly, and Macy could tell that he was waiting to see if she could figure out why. But with the way Kevin was staring at her, Macy couldn't even remember her own name.

"I was remembering this movie that I watched," He said, after a moment's silence. "It was kind of a chick flick I guess, but not really. Anyway, there was this scene where the main girl character was talking about the epitome of romance, and she said that nothing is more romantic than having a picnic by a river while watching the sunrise." He grinned sheepishly and gestured toward the goldfish, who was swimming circles around Macy's feet. "I had to improvise."

The butterflies in Macy's stomach were now going crazy as she smiled wide. "Why would you do this for me, though?"

"Because you're smarter than any girl I know, you make me laugh, you understand and listen to me even when I don't want to talk, and you're the only person I know that can wear sweatpants and a messy ponytail and still make me go crazy." He smiled softly, bringing a hand up to gently push a strand of hair out of her face. "I think you're beautiful." He grabbed her hand and carefully brushed his lips along each of her knuckles.

Macy was smiling and tearing up and is this really happening, does Kevin really mean this? She was _Macy Misa_, for crying out loud! Romantic things like this don't happen to her. They happen to people like Stella, who were fashionable and always runway ready; not Macy, who eats junk food every waking moment and would rather play football than go to a dance.

Suddenly – and Macy hates hates _hates_ her body's horrible timing – she yawned, pulling her hand out of Kevin's grasp and covering her mouth, trying to stifle it as best as she could.

Kevin wasn't fooled though. "You're tired," He said, his smile fading and being replaced with a look of guilt. "I'm sorry, I should have realized – you had a soccer game last night so you were probably out late – and waking you up at 5:30 – gosh, I'm so stupid, Nick warned me–"

"Kevin–"

"I'm so sorry, I'll go get my car keys right now and drive you home so you can sleep–"

"Kevin–"

"Completely ridiculous of me, I should have thought this through better–"

"Kevin!" Macy said, and Kevin stopped his rambling, staring at her with guilty eyes. "It's fine. Really."

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked, and he sounded so unsure that Macy sent him a reassuring smile and gently placed her hand back in his.

"I'm sure," she whispered softly, before moving her gaze back to the sunrise. She wasn't really seeing it though - what was happening in the room she was in was more beautiful than anything she could have ever imagined. "I'd take this over dreamland anyday."

* * *

**Review [:**


End file.
